


На грани

by kak2z



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credit scene for the Infinity War & Agent's season 5, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers for 5x22, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: "Сцена после титров" ВБ и 5 сезона Агентов (ахтунг! незначительные спойлеры к КэпМарвел)Написано на Весенний Marvelfest 2019





	На грани

Иногда необходимо делать то, о чем приходится после жалеть. Иногда это происходит значительно чаще, чем хотелось бы. Но любой команде нужен человек, который в определенный момент сможет принять тяжелое, но верное решение, несмотря ни на что.

Фил понимает, что спасти всех невозможно. Что когда мир рушится на глазах, жизнь одного человека ничто. Даже — особенно! — его собственная. Если цена спасения планеты равна его спасению, он без раздумий выбирает первое. Какая разница, что он будет жив, если погибнут миллиарды? Вот только никто не мог предсказать, что после долгих лет работы, поверженных врагов, всех препятствий и усилий один щелчок сможет превратить половину Вселенной в пыль.

 

За окном обманчиво спокойно поют волны, медленно накатывая на песчаный берег. Уютную комнату переполняют рассветные солнечные лучи, раскрашивая ее светлыми полосами, и легкий бриз шевелит прозрачные занавески. Фил резко просыпается от тревожного, тянущего чувства и инстинктивно притягивает еще ближе женщину, спящую в его руках. И тут же медленно выдыхает, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить. Но она уже проснулась.

— Доброе утро, Мел, — он старается, чтобы голос не звучал напряженно. Вот только предчувствие его не покидает, и улыбка получается натянутой. Он прислушивается, стараясь уловить, что разбудило его.

— Доброе. Фил? — Мелинда изгибает бровь, но потом оглядывается и втягивает носом воздух. Тоже, кажется, чувствует. А потом вдруг опускает взгляд и смотрит удивленно на свою руку, которая начинает распадаться на мелкие частицы. Второй рукой она хватается за него, будто пытаясь удержаться на грани, и Фил видит в глазах ее страх, но понимает: она боится не за себя — за него. Как всегда.

Фил обнимает ее еще сильнее, пока лихорадочно ищет выход, но не находит его. В голове пустота и отчаяние. Ему остается только шептать, успокаивать (хотя, кажется, он сам боится куда сильнее), говорить, что любит, что обязательно найдет, как это исправить. Мелинда только улыбается уголком губ и говорит, что и так знает это, конечно. Целует его, будто прощается, уверяет, что все будет хорошо. И тает на его глазах, оседая пеплом на их одеяле. Слишком быстро, слишком стремительно. Он почти не успевает осознать.

Глаза застилает туман, под левым ребром поднимается тупая боль, и Фил отрешенно думает, что такое просто невозможно. Даже если годы работы в Щ.И.Т.е заставили его забыть, что такое слово существует. Пронзительная трель телефона застает его врасплох, и он вскидывает голову, разжимая деревенеющие руки, до сих пор стискивающие воздух. Не раздумывая, отвечает на звонок, дотянувшись до телефона. Ее телефона. От этой мысли у него звенит в ушах.

— Мэй? Мэй, вы в порядке? — в звонком голосе по ту сторону линии слышна неприкрытая паника, и Фил подбирается, стряхивая с себя налипшее вязкое оцепенение.

— Дейзи? Что стряслось?

— О боже, Коулсон. Как вы? Где Мэй?

— Она... — Фил выдыхает, пытаясь унять тупую боль в области сердца, — она рассыпалась. Дейзи, как это может быть?

— Мак и Йо-Йо тоже... — она отвечает быстро, не слыша его последний вопрос. — Интернет пестрит сообщениями о массовых исчезновениях, авариях с машинами без водителей, потерявших управление самолетах, внезапных пожарах и разрушениях. Хаос распространяется, люди пропадают бесследно, просто рассыпаются пеплом. Очень-очень много людей по всему миру. Что это такое, Коулсон? Почему? Почему... сейчас?

Он слышит так много того, что она не сказала в этом «сейчас». Сейчас, когда они только-только спасли будущее планеты. Когда они с Мэй ушли в отставку. Когда Фитц еще где-то там, бороздит просторы Вселенной в криокамере, один, а Джемма наверняка не спит и не ест, не оставляя попыток найти его. Когда у Щ.И.Т.а появился новый директор, и никто ещё не знает, что ждет впереди. И когда он, к тому же, пропал в никуда вместе со многими людьми на планете, и вопросов стало только еще больше. Когда, кажется, нужно было сделать перерыв, быть может, выбраться поужинать всем вместе, но они еще помнят, чем закончилась последняя такая вылазка. Когда только спасенный ими мир снова на грани... очередной катастрофы, не иначе.

— Я, — Фил замирает на мгновение, пытаясь вспомнить похожий случай или хотя бы слух, легенду, историю, но ничего подобного раньше не случалось, ничего, о чем бы он знал, и он качает головой, — я не знаю, Дейзи. Но это может быть опасно. Джемма может изучить эту пыль? 

— Она уже этим занимается. — Фил кивает сам себе. Конечно. Дети выросли, они научились отодвигать панику на задний план, разделять работу и эмоции. Он может гордиться ими. — И, Коулсон? 

— Да?

— Тебя забрать оттуда? Я понимаю, что вы с Мэй в отставке, что ты больше не собирался возвращаться... — она глотает слова и, возможно, слезы, но продолжает: — Я... Мы просто не можем бросить тебя там, одного. Без Мэй.

Ее слова будто выбивают оставшийся воздух из легких. Об этом он еще не успел, да и не хотел думать, но она права. Останься он здесь один, нашел бы способ приехать туда, к ним, лишь бы только узнать, что происходит. Лишь бы только не сидеть здесь. В одиночестве и неведении, чувствуя исключительную беспомощность. 

— Да, — он вздыхает. — И спасибо, Дейзи. 

— До связи, босс, — она улыбается, и Филу становится чуть-чуть легче. 

Он идет собирать вещи — их немного, но они успели расползтись по всему дому, и это немного отвлекает от ожидания и заставляет мозг работать. Привычные просчеты возможных путей помогают отодвинуть на задний план эмоции и внутренние противоречия. Сейчас важнее понять, почему люди обращаются в пыль, а главное, как (и можно ли?) это исправить. Слыша через какое-то время знакомый шум двигателей, он улыбается и расправляет плечи. Когда Дейзи сходит по трапу квинджета и заключает его в объятия, Фил точно знает, что делать. Не важно, сколько ему осталось — два дня или два месяца, он будет бороться. Как и всегда.

 

— Мне кажется, пора привлекать Мстителей, — задумчиво говорит он, когда квинджет набирает высоту.

— Они как раз только что связались с нами. Наташа Романофф сказала, что все подробности позже, но Фьюри исчез. И Хилл тоже. Передали, от них остался только вот этот пейджер, — она поворачивает к нему экран ноутбука, — и он продолжает посылать какой-то сигнал. Знаешь, что это значит? 

Фил улыбается слегка, видя эмблему, и прикрывает глаза: — Расскажу обо всем, как вернемся на Зефир Один. Свяжись с Наташей, надо организовать общий сбор.

 

Ничего. Они справятся. Фил не знает, как и сколько на это потребуется времени и сил, но понимает, что они все достаточно упрямы, чтобы не опустить руки. Вряд ли кто-то из них просто так согласится жить на Земле, где нет их близких и родных. Если во Вселенной найдется хотя бы один шанс вернуть их, они сделают это. Вместе.


End file.
